La corbata
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Es la boda de Ryohei y Yamamoto aún no ha aprendido como ponerse una corbata. "Idiota del baseball, eso es algo que todo hombre deberia saber" "¿Insinúas que no soy un buen hombre para ti?"


**Vi una imagen de la pareja y no pude resistirme! Adoro el YamamotoxGokudera y también le tengo un gran gusto al RyoheixHana. La segunda pareja es la causante pero sin duda la verdadera protagonista es la primera. **

**Espero que os guste. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Y habéis sido afortunados: tal vez en un futuro alternativo yo hubiera sido su creadora y lo hubiera convertido en un desastroso desastre. Pero no. No me pertenece; seguís teniendo suerte. **

_LA CORBATA_

_._

_._

_._

Todos se quedaron con la boca más que abierta al escuchar las palabras del Guardián del Sol. Ni el ruido de una mosca se escuchaba, aunque tal vez hubieran aprovechado la ocasión para infiltrarse a través de sus tráqueas expuestas. No hubiera sido muy agradable.

El caso era ese. Que nadie se creía lo que escuchaban, casi ni siquiera el mismo Ryohei sospechaba que no se trataba de una broma pesada, o que tal vez le habían dado gato por liebre... qué más daba.

-I-increíble...- Gokudera habló el primero.- Cabeza de césped va a...

Evidentemente no terminó la frase. Lo miró boquiabierto esperando a que éste asintiera o se burlara de él, cualquiera de las dos, y sin duda lograran salir de ese trance en el que todos se encontraban. Ni siquiera Kyoko, quién habia pasado su vida entera con su hermano y lo conocía como nadie más, daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Fe-felicidades...- Las palabras no salían ni siquiera para el Décimo Vongola.- Es decir... ¿Cómo... cómo lo lograste? Que yo recuerde, siempre está de mal humor...

El silencio. Al parecer, ni el mismísimo Ryohei sabía qué responder.

-Será que ella me quiere... al extremo...

-La pobre no sabe dóne se ha metido.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, Cabeza de pulpo!?

La discusión estúpida de ambos consiguió devolver a la normalidad a la mayoría de los presentes. Haru trajo algo de bebida para calmar los aires que se respiraban, los cuales seguían siendo de los más confusos en los que jamás respiró.

-Sin duda, es una auténtica sorpresa.- Tsuna pareció haber recuperado su alma, consiguiendo hablar apropiadamente.- Me alegro mucho, hermano.

Aquella felicitación desencadenó una cadena en la cual participaron todos, sin excepción. Faltaría más aclarar que Hibari sonrió levemente desde su silla, junto a Kusakabe, quién mordisqueaba un trozo de hierba con los ojos abiertos y una amable sonrisa. Se disculpó un momento con el pelinegro y se dirigió a Ryohei para, al igual que todos, felicitarle. Él tampoco terminaba de creérselo.

-Lo haremos todo...¡AL EXTREMO!

-Rayos, no es necesario gritar tanto.- Gokudera se sentó y bebió de un solo trago todo el vaso que Haru le habia servido.- Además eso puede malintepretarse, ya sabes.- Una mirada junto a una sonrisa burlona dieron a entender a la mayoría lo que trataba de hacer ver el peligris. Pero como de costumbre, el aludido no se enteraba de nada.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda?- Preguntó Yamamoto.

.

.

.

-¡No encuentro mi traje!- Tsuna llevaba media hora correteando de un lugar a otro buscando el atuendo que horas antes Haru había dispuesto para él. No podía ser que nuevamente Lambo lo hubiera escondido, o que lo hubiera perdido.

-¡Décimo, yo lo ayudo a buscarlo!

-Gracias, Gokudera.- Tsuna se paró un momento para que su mano derecha, como se autoproclamó el peligris en su momento, pudiera alcanzarle para salir a mirar en otra habitación.

En ese momento, en una habitación cercana, Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban sentados en la cama. El peligris sin duda debería estar ya vestido con su esmoquin, pero por alguna razón seguía en ropa interior y moviendo el pie derecho constantemente, con nerviosismo, hablando a una velocidad a la cual no se le entendía nada. Cuando se detenía, respiraba hondo y al instante una sonrisa bobalicona se posaba en sus labios.

-La quiero tanto... al extremo.

-Si.- Yamamoto le tendió el traje.- ¿No deberías cambiarte?

-Si me cambio sudaré aún más.- Dijo.- No quiero que se marque.- De nuevo la sonrisa tonta de enamorado.- O si no Hana se pondrá de mal humor.

-¡Idiota!- Gritó Gokudera al ver que el novio ni siquiera estaba vestido o con intenciones de hacerlo. Parecía haberse pasado largo rato corriendo de un lado a otro y ahora los señalaba furioso con su dedo índice, acusador.- ¿Por qué no estás vestido? ¡Debes irte ya, Cabeza de césped!

Ryohei y Yamamoto lo miraron por un segundo y poco a poco dirigieron su mirada hacia el reloj. Con la tontería, se les habian pasado dos horas y apenas quedaban veinte minutos para que tuviera que estar de pie frente al altar. Ambos se pusieron pálidos y miraron a Gokudera. Yamamoto con una sonrisa despreocupada y un "lo siento" muy poco sincero. Ryohei se levantó de golpe gritando cualquiera de sus tonterías mientras se ponía a toda prisa el traje. No tardó ni cinco minutos en estar perfecto, ambos allí presentes dieron su visto bueno y bajó corriendo hacia la salida para subirse al coche que lo llevaría a la iglesia.

-Nosotros iremos dentro de poco.- Dijo Gokudera.- Este idiota del baseball tampoco se ha vestido.- Yamamoto lo miró con una sonrisa agradable y su típica ropa.- Debes vestirte con un traje.- Le dijo una vez se despidió temporalmente del Cabeza de césped.

-Lo siento, ahora me pongo en eso.- Cogió las ropas que tenía encima de la cómoda y se las puso. Cuando llegó el momento de la corbata, sin duda tuvo varias dificultades.

-¿Aún no sabes ni cómo ponerte una corbata? ¡Cualquier hombre debería saber esto!- Se acercó rápido a él para darle un golpe, pero Yamamoto cogió al vuelo su muñeca y lo acercó ágilmente hacia él, para después presionar con fuerza sus labios. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en el beso y el pelinegro acarició la cabeza de Gokudera con suma delicadeza.

Se separaron.

-¿Insinúas que no soy un buen hombre para ti?

-Cállate.- Yamamoto sabía que mantenía la cabeza gacha porque, evidentemente, estaba sumamente sonrojado.

No hizo falta que dijera gran cosa. Al instante, el peligris se puso a hacer como se debe el nudo de la corbata de su compañero, mientras él le continuó acariciando con delicadeza su nuca, provocándole escalofríos. Gokudera nunca admitiría eso. Yamamoto, sin embargo, lo sabía.

-Me gustaría casarme contigo.- Dijo en un susurro. Sorprendentemente, el ritmo en el que las manos del Guardián de la Tormenta se movían no cambió tras aquella declaración.- Me pregunto si algún dia podremos hacerlo.

-Idiota.- Cuando Gokudera bajaba la cabeza, ambos sabían lo que sucedía.

-Te quiero.- La mano que anteriormente lo acariciaba terminó traicionándolo y atrajo al peligris hacia él con fuerza. Lo rodeó con el otro brazo y hundió su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.- ¿Me quieres?

-Idiota del baseball...

Yamamoto levantó la cabeza de Gokudera con ambas manos y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa amable. De aquellas que sin duda hacían bajar todas las defensas del terco joven y apartar la mirada con resignación. Aquello solía bastarle al pelinegro como afirmación, pero por alguna razón; tal vez porque Ryohei se casaba con la cabezota y malhumorada Hana, uno de tantos milagros en el mundo, aquello no le bastó. Esperó a que respondiera.

-De ninguna manera yo...- Otro apasionado beso cortó sus palabras. Quiso apartar su cabeza, pero Yamamoto había sido precavido y habia colocado sus manos en ambas mejillas.

-Eres hermoso.- Dijo con una de sus sonrisas, de nuevo sonrojándolo.- Y te amo.

Gokudera se dejó caer en el pecho del pelinegro y cerró los ojos con una inusual calma.

-¿Por qué haces que diga cosas tan vergonzosas?- Ahora fue su turno de atacarlo, el cual aprovechó para aferrarse a él y soltar un "te amo" apresurado que casi ni se escuchó. Pero para Yamamoto fue suficiente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, correspondiéndole, y le soltó aquella pregunta que deseaba hacerle desde hacia tres años pero, a causa de su leve inseguridad y el carácter del peligris, nunca se atrevió a hacerle.

-¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?

Si habia alguna duda respecto a su respuesta, debería de haber quedado esclarecida cuando Gokudera se deshizo de Yamamoto y lo miró a la cara sorprendido. Asintió levemente, cruzándose de brazos mientras soltaba algo similar a un "no puedes hacer nada sólo", y dejándose abrazar como si fuera un muñeco por su feliz propietario.

Llegaban algo tarde a la boda.

-¡Es todo tu maldita culpa, idiota del baseball!- Lo golpeó, escuchó como se reía amablemente y subieron a un taxi. Normalmente Gokudera no dejaba que su pareja lo tomara de la mano. Sólo normalmente.

**Me ha salido más largo de lo esperado, pero me gusta. Espero que también a vosotros :)) ¿Un review, hace? **


End file.
